


the ring

by rosegoldsufjan



Series: blissfully happy [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, Family Bonding, M/M, Secret Relationships, idk man, secret marriages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:05:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegoldsufjan/pseuds/rosegoldsufjan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the idea to look through Ian's bag came to Carl, he didn't expect to find anything. He was hoping to find the presents Ian had gotten them, but he knew that Ian would hide them better. He expected to get caught and have a talk with Fiona about privacy. What he didn't expect was to find a ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Day before Christmas Eve

When the idea to look through Ian's bag came to Carl, he didn't expect to find anything. He was hoping to find the presents Ian had gotten them, but he knew that Ian would hide them better. He expected to get caught and have a talk with Fiona about privacy. What he didn't expect was to find a ring.

It was a wedding ring to be exact and most people wouldn't have found it. Mainly because most people don't go through their big brother's bag, but that's completely unimportant. The ring had been hidden inside a folded shirt and the only reason Carl found it was because he had thrown that same shirt on the floor in front of him and when he lifted his eyes, he saw something. He grabbed it quickly and stared at it for a few minutes before walking downstairs, ring still in hand.

“Carl, set the table.” Fiona said without looking up from the dishes.

Carl stayed still and kept looking at the ring.

“Carl.” She said again, this time raising her head and seeing the ring. “Where did you get that?” 

“I got it from Ian's bag.” He said as Fiona stepped forward to take a closer look at the ring.

“What where you doing going through Ian's stuff? What did I tell you about privacy?” Fiona asked.

“If he didn't want me to look through his bag, maybe he shouldn't have left it on the floor where everyone could see it.” Carl said shrugging.

Fiona raised her eyebrow. "Really? You're going with that one?" She shook her head and looked at the ring again, “Shit.”

“Fi, when is everyone getting here?” Vee's asked as she entered the kitchen. “Fi?”

Fiona turned around and shows the ring to Vee. Vee's eyebrows furrowed.

“And who does that belong to?” Vee asked.

“Ian.” Fiona stated putting the ring on the counter.

“What?” Vee screamed.

“I don't even know. Carl found it hidden in his stuff.” Fiona threw her arms up and walked over to the sink.

“Do you want me to keep going through his stuff?” Carl asked starting to go up the stairs. “To see if I find something, of course.”

“No. Set the table. Now.” She said pointing a finger at him.

Carl sighed and got the plates.

–  
Lip arrived at the house twenty minutes later, laughing at something Mandy had said. Mandy and Lip had reconciled a while back and were staying in the Gallagher house because of Christmas. Ian, too.

“Heard anything from Mickey lately?” Lip asked, throwing his jacket at the couch.

“No. Still the same.” Mandy said.

Mickey had left Chicago about five years ago. A year passed before Mandy heard from him. He called her from a random phone number, once, and told her that he was not dead. Those were his exact words. Mandy tried to pry where he was out of him, but he wouldn't budge and the call ended. She hadn't heard from him since.

“Lip, get in here.” Fiona called out from the kitchen.

Vee, Kev, Carl, Debbie, Liam and, of course, Fiona were sitting at the table.

“What's up?” Lip asked.

“Do you know anything about this?” Fiona asked showing him the ring.

“No. Who's the owner?” He asked reaching for a drink of water.

“Ian. Your little brother got hitched.” Kev said.

“What?” Mandy asked while Lip choked on his water. Fiona shrugged and Mandy patted Lip on the back. When he finally stopped coughing, he asked, “Are you sure it's his?”

“Carl found it in his bag. Hidden in a shirt.” She said. “So I gather by your reaction that you didn't know anything about this?”

“No.” Lip said.

“We didn't even know he was seeing someone.” Mandy added.

“We need to find out who it is.” Fiona said. “Carl, Debbs, I'm gonna ask you to do something, but this is the only time you can do it. Promise?”

Carl and Debbie nodded.

“Bring Ian's bags down here.” Fiona said, putting a hand on her forehead. Carl smiled and ran up the stairs.

“Are you sure we should be doing this?” Debs asked.

“Yeah, go help Carl.” Lip said.

–  
Carl and Debbie put the two bags Ian had brought with him on top of the table. Everyone started looking through them. They checked through the folded clothes. They checked through pockets. They checked through everything and nothing was found. No clue to who Ian's mystery guy was.

“Whoever this guy is, Ian doesn't want us knowing.” Vee said putting the last shirt on the bag.

Fiona ran a hand through her hair and sighed.

“Kids, take the bags back up stairs.” Fiona said.

Debbie and Carl were grabbing the bags when the front door opened.

“I'm back.” Ian's voice came from the living room. 

“Ian.” Fiona ran to the living room. “Do you want to do something? I don't know. We could just hang out here and talk.”

“I'm kind of tired, Fi. Maybe tomorrow after Christmas Eve dinner?” Ian asked.

“Sure. Yeah. Goodnight.” She called out as Ian went up the stairs.

Fiona walked back into the kitchen and served everyone their dinner.

“So?” Lip asked.

“I'll talk to him about it tomorrow.” Fiona said.

“We'll see if we can get anything out of him tonight.” Mandy said.

“Ok. Be subtle, though. We don't want him to feel like we're suffocating him.” Fiona said.

“Have you met us?” Lip said giving Mandy a small peck on the lips. She smiled at him.

Fiona rolled her eyes and continued eating.

–  
“Hey, dickhead, wake up.” Lip said as Mandy kicked Ian's leg. 

“What?” Ian grumbled.

“We want to talk to you.” Mandy said.

“I've been here for four days. Why does everyone want to talk to me now all of a sudden?” Ian asked.

“Get up.” Mandy said.

Ian sat up, “What?”

“How's life in New York?” Lip asked lighting up a cigarette. 

“Fine.” Ian said.

"Any news you want to share?” Lip asked.

“No.” Ian ran a hand through his face, “Nice talk. I'm going back to sleep.”

Mandy rolled her eyes and pulled Lip out of the room.


	2. Christmas Eve

The next morning came and Fiona still didn't know how she was going to ask Ian about the ring. She had stared at the thing for hours the night before as if she looked at it long enough, it would tell her everything that. After that insane thought, she put the ring on the bedside table and rolled over.

Now, she was finished making breakfast and was calling out to everyone to come downstairs. A string of 'heys' were said her way as everyone sat at the table.

“Ian!” She yelled, “Breakfast's ready.”

“Yeah, I'm coming.” He yelled back.

“He's on the phone.” Liam said.

“With who?” Fiona asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

Liam shrugged and took a piece of toast.

Fiona wondered if maybe he was talking to his mystery guy, but she wasn't going to eavesdrop on his conversation. Nope. No. A line had to be drawn.

Ian finally came downstairs and slumped down on one of the chairs. He took a bowl and some cereal.

“Morning.” He said.

“Hey, did you sleep well?” Fiona asked.

Ian nodded and poured some milk in the bowl.

“So, um, who were you talking to on the phone with?” She asked. 

Ian thought about it for a second before shaking his head. 

“Someone from New York.”

“Who?” Fiona asked.

“A guy.” He said, shrugging slightly.

“Anyone special?” Fiona asked smiling.

“Nope. Just a guy.” Ian said, pouring himself some orange juice.

“Uh-huh.” Fiona said, “How's New York?”

“Great.” He answered quickly.

“Nothing new happening?” She asked shaking her head slightly.

“No.” He said and smiled her way. “Anyways, I'm gonna go by Linda's and say hi. I'll be back later.”

He stood up and gave Fiona a kiss on the cheek. 

“Later.” He said as he left the kitchen. Fiona watched the door until she saw him leave. She sighed heavily and ran a hand through her hair.

“Fi, a piece of advice, be a bit more blunt.” Lip said.

“What do you want me to do? Throw the ring at his head and force the answer out of him?” She asked, taking Ian's plate to the sink.

“How about you stop the passive aggressive act and just ask him like a normal person would?” Lip asked, putting an arm behind Mandy's seat.

“I wanted to give him a chance to tell me himself.” Fiona said.

“Yeah, well, that obviously didn't work so next time, just ask him.” Lip replied.

Fiona pushed her hair back. 

“Okay.” 

–

Ian came back from Linda's a few hours ago saying that she seemed fine and that it was nice to catch up with her. He spent the rest of the day with Mandy and Lip not doing anything really important. Just hanging out, like old times. He also helped Fiona with the dinner a bit before Debs kicked him out of the kitchen and told him to set the plates.

Everyone was already seated when the idea came to Fiona. Lip, Mandy, Carl, Debbie, Liam, Kev, Vee and Ian. There was even a place set for Frank, even though they hadn't seen him in a month. 

The idea was simple and very straightforward. Fiona took the ring out of her pocket and slid it in front of Ian. The laughter and speech dialed down as everyone noticed what she had just done.

Ian stared at the ring for a while before looking at his older sister's eyes. He licked his lips and scratched the side of his neck.

“Um, what- what's that?” Ian sputtered.

“Really?” Fiona leaned closer. “I'm surprised you don't know what it is. Seeing as it's yours, of course.”

“Why would it be mine?” Ian asked.

“We found it in your bag, man.” Lip said.

“What? Why were you looking through my bags?” Ian asked.

Fiona raised her hands and said, “That's not really important right now.”

“Yes, it is. Who found it? What were they doing?” He asked angry.

“We'll tell you when you tell us why you lied to us.” Fiona said.

“Fuck, no. I'm not telling you anything.” He said, walking away.

“Ian.” Fiona screamed, following him. 

“What?” He said, stopping in the middle of the living room.

“Just talk to us, sweetie.” Vee said, walking into the room with the rest of the Gallagher clan and Kev following her.

“No.” He said.

“Tell us who the guy is.” Mandy said.

Ian stayed silent and crossed his arms around his chest.

“For fuck's sake. He's from fucking New York. We won't even know who he is.” Lip yelled.

“Exactly.” said Fiona.

“If you don't know him, then why do you want to know who he is?” Ian asked.

“We just do.” Kev said shrugging.

“Sorry, but I'm not telling you.” Ian said.

“Jesus Christ, Ian. Just-” 

A pounding in the door interrupted Fiona. 

“Who the fuck is knocking on my door at this hour?” Fiona asked.

“Maybe it's Frank.” Carl said.

“Yeah, like Frank would knock.” Kev replied.

“I'll get it.” Mandy said.

The arguing continued as Mandy opened the door. It definitely wasn't Frank. The guy was much younger, though older from the last time she'd seen him. 

“What the fuck?” She muttered as she looked at Mickey for the first time in five years. He stood there, running his thumb through his bottom lip. 

He looked at her and took a deep breath. It took a while before he finally said something.

“I see you found out what pants are. Good for you.” Mickey said.

“Hey, what's taking you so lo- Fuck.” Lip started. “Why's he here?”

“I don't know.” Mandy said.

“What are you doing here?” Lip asked Mickey this time.

“Tell Gallagher to come here.” Mickey said, ignoring Lip's question.

“Why should I?” Lip asked. 

“Just fucking do it.” Mickey said.

Lip walked away, closing the door. Of course, he didn't have to ask which Gallagher. Mandy, though, was frozen in the spot she'd been standing since opening the door. She wondered what Mickey wanted with a Gallagher. 

Lip came back with Ian close behind. 

“What is it?” Ian asked. 

“Hey! I'm not done talking to him.” Fiona said, following them.

“Wait for it.” Lip said and opened the door, keeping an eye on Ian.

Ian's eyes widened and a smile grew on his lips.

“Mickey, hi.” Ian started, “What are you doing here?” 

“What do you think?” Mickey said, “So, are you gonna let me in or what?” 

“Yeah, sure. Come on in.” Ian replied, opening the door further. “You wanted to know, Fi? There's your answer.”

Mandy mouth popped open. She couldn't believe this. Her ex- (fake) boyfriend and her brother. What a mindfuck. 

And since when was Mickey gay?

Everyone else in the Gallagher house seemed surprised and confused, except Lip.

“Did you know about this?” Fiona asked Lip.

“I knew they had a thing a while back. I didn't know they got fucking married.” Lip said.

“Now that you got your answer, I'm gonna go upstairs.” Ian said. “Come on, Mickey.” 

They went up the stairs.

“Why didn't you tell me about Mickey and Ian?” Mandy asked Lip.

“Their thing was years ago and then Mickey fucked off and I thought it had ended.” Lip explained.

“Why didn't you tell me when Mickey was still here? What stopped you?” Mandy asked.

“It wasn't my job to tell you or anyone, for that matter.” Lip said.

–  
Mickey threw himself on top of Ian's old bed. He was on his stomach with his eyes closed. Ian leaned on the closed door and looked at Mickey.

“Stop staring.” Mickey mumbled.

Ian walked across the room and sat on the edge of the bed. 

“Why didn't you tell me you were coming?” Ian asked.

“I didn't plan this. It just sort of happened.” Mickey answered.

“Didn't know you were such a romantic.” Ian teased him.

“Fuck you.” Mickey said.

Ian laughed and laid on the bed. He sighed heavily.

“Fiona is angry at me.” Ian said.

“Really?” Mickey said, his voice not showing much interest.

“Yeah. She kept bombarding me with questions about you and apparently someone looked through my bags.” Ian explained.

Mickey grunted in response.

“I'm angry.” 

Mickey sat up, scratching the back of his neck. He sighed and looked at Ian.

“Go talk to them.” He said.

“Since when are you so big on talking?” Ian asked surprised at Mickey's suggestion.

“'M not, but I just drove from New York to Chicago and I'm tired and I'm not gonna get any sleep with you hammering on about your family. Go, work it out, then come back.” Mickey said, rubbing his eyes.

“Fine.” Before standing up, Ian gave Mickey a small peck on the lips. “Sleep, asshole.”

“Glad to.”  
–  
Ian walked down the stairs and took a deep breath. He was really hoping this conversation will go smoothly. If it didn't, well, what could he do? He shook his head and kept walking, As he passed by the couch, he was interrupted by Carl.

“Can I go to my bed now?” Carl asked.

“Yeah.” Ian said, nodding.

“Great.” Carl responded.

Ian walked into the kitchen to see Fiona sitting alone on a chair. He sat across from her.

“Hey.” He muttered.

“Why didn't you tell me?” Fiona asked.

Ian laughed bitterly, “Come on. I'm not the only one with secrets in this family.”

“Yes, but all those secrets always come out in the end and we're there for each other. You sat down on this one for I don't even know how many years.” Fiona said.

“Seven to Eight. On and off. Sort of.” Ian answered her unsaid question.

“Wow. I get why you didn't tell me when you lived here, but why didn't you tell me when you got married? Or Lip? Or anyone that really cares about you?” Fiona asked.

“I wanted to, but I didn't want to push Mickey. Still, to this day, I can see he's somewhat uncomfortable, but at least, he's trying. Plus, I wanted to do it when he was ready. History shows that when people find out about us, he doesn't take it well.” Ian said.

Fiona smiled at Ian.

“You're a good guy, Ian. He's lucky to have you.” She said.

“Don't I know it?” He said.

“How did all of this start?” She asked, motioning to him.

“Long story.”

“Okay, then, who proposed?” She asked

“Well, the first year we we're in New York, I asked him-”

“You've been married for four years?” She asked, her eyebrows raised.

“No. He told me to 'Fuck off'. Then, I asked him a couple more times. He said no all those times too and then one day he just gave me the ring and I said yes.” He finished.

They stayed in silence for a few minutes.

“Are you happy?” Fiona asked Ian.

“Yes, I am.” He answered.

“Then, I'm happy for you.” She said.

Ian took Fiona's hand and kissed it. 

“You have this whole new live in New York and we're not really part of it and I want to be. I want to know more about it because I miss you like crazy.” Fiona said.

“I miss you, too, Fi.”

At that moment, Lip entered the kitchen.

“I thought you and Mandy were headed to bed.” Fiona said.

“Mandy wanted to talk to Mickey first.” He said, taking a beer out of the fridge.

–  
Mandy stood outside the closed door. She wasn't sure of what she was gonna say to Mickey. What she was gonna ask him. Hell, she didn't even know if he would even talk to her, but she had to try. She hadn't seen her brother in years and she missed him. She missed talking to him even if their conversations were never really that important.

She entered the room and saw that Carl was on his bed.

“Carl, can you give me a second with my brother? Please.” She asked, smiling at him.

He jumped out of the top bunk and nodded. He closed the room when he left.

“Hey, douchebag, wake up.” She said, kicking him on the shoulder.

“Mandy?” He asked, his eyes still closed.

“I want to talk.” She said.

He sat up and patted the bed. Mandy sat down and leaned her head on his shoulder.

“What do you want?” He asked, bluntly.

“How long have you and Ian been together?” She asked him.

“A while.”

“How long's that?” She asked.

“A few years. Seven. Maybe eight.” He answered.

“You were with Ian while he was my fake boyfriend?” She asked.

Mickey shrugged.

“Why didn't you come to Dad's funeral?” Mandy asked, closing her eyes.

“Reasons.”

“Mickey.”

“I couldn't be here. Less for that. The last time Dad and I saw each other, it wasn't pretty.” He said. 

Mandy was surprised that he was speaking so much. Normally, Mickey would have told her to fuck off or he would have left.

“What happened?” Mandy asked.

“He caught Ian and me.”

“Shit.”

“Yeah.”

A couple of minutes passed before Mandy spoke again.

“I thought you were dead.” Mandy stated. “Why didn't you call?”

“I don't know.” He said.

“You know you could have told me.” Mandy turned her head to stare at him, “About you being gay. I wouldn't have told anyone.”

“I know.” He replied.

“Good.” She smiled. “I'm gonna let you sleep now." 

She stood up and and walked to the door, but before opening it she asked a last question, "By the way, who bottoms? Because I know that Ian likes to top so..."

“Fuck off.” He said and laid back on the bed.

“Goodnight, assface.”

Mandy smiled as she left the room. It felt good having her brother back.

–  
Ian entered the room half an hour later. Mickey was asleep on his stomach. He slid onto the bed and kissed Mickey's bare shoulder. He started kissing up his neck and rubbing his lower back. Mickey woke up when Ian started and sucking and biting his neck.

“Can't a guy get some sleep here?” He asked, his voice groggy and a bit hoarse.

“I talked to Fi. Everything's fine now.” Ian said.

“Good.” Mickey said.

“Mandy talked to you, right?” Ian asked.

“Yeah.” Mickey answered.

“I love you.” Ian said, smiling brightly.

“Yeah. Whatever. Me too.” Mickey said, a small smile tugging at his lips.

Ian leaned closer and pressed his lips to Mickey's, but pulled back quickly. Mickey grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him back for another kiss. The feeling of Ian's tongue thrusting into Mickey's mouth made Mickey moan. Ian pulled back again and started sucking on his neck.

“Um, as much as I would love to hear you two fuck, I don't think Liam does. So can you wait until we're not in the room?” Carl's voice made Ian pull apart from Mickey.

Mickey smiled, “By the way, I brought some stuff for your family. Presents, since I came without being invited and shit.”

“Really?” Carl asked.

“Go to sleep, Carl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first attempt at Shameless fanfiction and it's unedited. Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> amaritudos.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Important stuff you should know: Terry did catch Mickey and Ian in 3x06, but Mickey ran away afterwards. None of that shit with Svetlana and the wedding happened.


End file.
